List of Shinken
This is a complete list of all the Shinken that appear in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They are listed in the order that they appeared. Hair Shinken This is a complete list of all Hair-based Shinken. Fist of the Nose Hair *'Japanese Name': 鼻毛真拳; Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Nose Hair (occasionally "Snot-Fo-You") *'Users': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Gunkan, BoboPatch, Denbo, PatchBobo, Tenbobo *'Description': The user is allowed complete control over his nose hairs. The user can stretch out his nasal hairs in order to whip the enemies. However, not all Fist of the Nose Hair attacks are nose hair oriented. In fact, a good number of these attacks seem to be Hajike-based attacks instead. Fist of the Personalized Nose Hair *'Japanese Name': 我流鼻毛真拳; Garyu Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': Rooty-Tooty Snot-Fo-You (anime) *'Users': Gunkan *'Description': A Shinken only available to Gunkan. After giving up on Hanage Shinken, he modified it to fit his own style. Fist of the True Theory Nose Hair *'Japanese Name': 真説鼻毛真拳; Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character) *'Description': A more improved version of the original Fist of the Nose Hair. Gained through a years worth of intense training. Fist of Leg Hair *'Japanese Name': スネ毛真拳; Sunege Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bebebe-be Be-bebe *'Description': The user has the ability to stretch out his leg hairs to attack his opponents. Fist of the Armpit Hair *'Japanese Name': ワキ毛真拳; Wakige Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Armpit Hair *'Users': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Bububu-bu Bu-bubu *'Description': The user stretches out his/her armpit hairs in order to attack his/her opponents. Fist of the Head Hair *'Japanese Name': カミの毛真拳; Kami no Ge Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi *'Description': The user can stretch out his head hairs in order to attack his foes. Fist of the Chest Hair *'Japanese Name': ムナ毛真拳; Munage Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Chest Hair *'Users': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Bababa-ba Ba-baba (Supposably) *'Description': The user can stretch out his chest hairs in order to attack his opponents. Shinken This is a complete list of all Shinken that appeared in the original series (note: all hair based are all listed above). Fist of Goddess Babylon *'Japanese Name': バビロン真拳; Babiron Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot (anime) *'Users': Softon, Icen *'Description': The user can channel the power of Goddess Babylon. Normally, the user uses lightning fast movements to attack his/her opponents, but the goddess herself can occasionally be summoned to the battlefield. Fist of Farts *'Japanese Name': オナラ真拳; Onara Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Back Wind (anime), Fist of Stink Wind (manga) *'Users': Heppokomaru, Onaraman *'Description': The user attacks by using his own flatulence. Fist of Awakened Farts *'Japanese Name': 覚醒オナラ真拳; Kakusei Onara Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Heppokomaru *'Description': A more improved version of the original Fist of Farts. Gained through a years worth of supervised training. Fist of Dark Farts *'Japanese Name': 暗黒オナラ真拳; Ankoku Onara Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Heppokomaru *'Description': An extremely powerful, and equally evil version of the Fist of Farts. Not to be mistaken with Yamiken. Fist of Shivering *'Japanese Name': プルプル真拳; Purupuru Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Wobble-Wobble (anime), Fist of the Shakey-Shake (manga) *'Users': Tokoro Tennosuke, Wandering Tofu *'Description': The user uses the power of his own gelatinous body to attack his opponents. Fist of the Key *'Japanese Name': 破天荒; Kagi Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Key *'Users': Hatenko *'Description': The user locks his opponents in place using a key. Fist of Rice *'Japanese Name': 米真拳; Kome Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Rice *'Users': Rice *'Description': The user commands all forms of grain rice (not cooked rice). Fist of Horrible, Bloody Murder *'Japanese Name': 極悪斬血真拳; Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Ultimatly Evil Sword (anime; OVER), Fist of the Torpedo (anime; Torpedo Girl) *'Users': OVER and Torpedo Girl *'Description': The user attacks in vicious ways, to cause as much pain and suffering towards to opponent as possible. In some cases, the user wields a gigantic pair of scissors with which to attack with. Fist of Gorgeous *'Japanese Name': ゴルヅヤ-ス 真拳; Gorgeous Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Gorgeousness (anime and manga) *'Users': Halekulani *'Description': The user commands all forms of riches (money, coins, jewels, etc.). Fist of the Carrot *'Japanese Name': ニンジン真拳; Ninjin Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Carrot *'Users': Carrot Handler *'Description': The user has complete control over carrots. Fist of Gothic *'Japanese Name': ゴシック真拳; Gothic Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Gothic, Fist of Gothic Font (manga) *'Users': Shibito *'Description': The users attacks using Japanese Kanji, which can create weapons out of words, or even illusions to confuse the opponent. Fist of the Black Sun *'Japanese Name': 黒太陽真拳; Kurotaiyō Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Black Sun *'Users': J *'Description': The user commands the power of the black sun, a large ball of black fire, to channel power or attack his opponents. Fist of Jail *'Japanese Name': 牢獄真拳; Rōgoku Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Prison (anime) *'Users': Wan Ronga *'Description': The user can create prisons or weights on command, to capture his enemies. Fist of Objue *'Japanese Name': オブジエ 真拳; Objue Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Object D'art *'Users': Giga *'Description': The user attacks his enemies by using odd abstract creations. This fist can also turn other Shinken users into objet's d'art. Fist of Blooming Flowers *'Japanese Name': 百花繚乱真拳; Hyakka Ryōran Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of 100 Wild Flowers (anime), A Hundred Flowers Abloom Super Fist (manga) *'Users': Rose-Lily Kikunojo *'Description': The user unleashes dangerous types of giant flowers to attack his opponents. Fist of Summer *'Japanese Name': 夏真拳; Natsu Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Summer *'Users': Ujikin TOKIO *'Description': The user forces his opponent into all sorts of summer-themed situations, in an attempt to get the foe to eat his ice cream and freeze solid. Fist of Traps *'Japanese Name': トラップ真拳; Trap Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Trapping (anime) *'Users': Combat Blues *'Description': The user can deploy all sorts of military-issue weapons to ambush his opponents. Fist of the Wind Scythe *'Japanese Name': 風鎌真拳; Fuugama Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Wind Sickle (anime) *'Users': Jeda the Wind God *'Description': The user can command the air in many ways, from gusts to tornadoes. The user can also summon solid scythes made out of wind as well. Fist of Soap *'Japanese Name': シャボ ン真拳; Shabon Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Blowing Bubbles (anime) *'Users': Rububa the Bubbles *'Description': The user can blow bubbles through a gigantic sized straw. These bubbles can be poisonous, can take on life of their own, or can be used to capture the enemy in a gigantic bubble. The user can even turn himself into a bubble. Fist of Polygon *'Japanese Name': ポリゴン 真拳; Polygon Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Polygon *'Users': Lambada *'Description': The user can create polygons from anything, even people. The user can also shape parts of his own body using this shinken. However, this fist is rendered useless in environments that do not use/have polygons (such as retro video games). Fist of Strange Animals *'Japanese Name': 幻獣真拳; Genjū Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Scary *'Users': Ishikawa Goemon *'Description': The user can summon odd looking monsters from another dimension. There is, however, no guarantee that the creatures will obey the summoner. Fist of Crash-Sleeping *'Japanese Name': 爆睡真拳; Baku sui Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Nighty-Night (anime) *'Users': Rem *'Description': The user drags her opponents to a dreamworld dimension, where they may never escape from. This technique comes with side-effects, as the user may become narcoleptic. Fist of Red Magic *'Japanese Name': 真紅の手品真拳; Red Magic Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Red Magic *'Users': Tsuru Tsurulina III, Tsurubinya *'Description': The user creates attacks and defenses out of common magic tricks. Fist of Blue Magic *'Japanese Name': 青藍の手品真拳; Blue Magic Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Blue Magic *'Users': Tsuru Tsurulina III *'Description': The user drags his opponents to a special dimension where their souls and minds will be destroyed. Fist of Parachutes *'Japanese Name': パラシユ-ト 真拳; Parachute Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Parachutes *'Users': Kuunyan *'Description': The user can create a parachute on any surface that he can see. Fist of Ramen *'Japanese Name': ラーメン真拳; Ramen Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Ramen *'Users': Menma *'Description': The user gets into a small ramen making/eating contest with her opponents. Anyone who eats the users ramen will be temporarily turned to stone. However, this shinken has two weaknesses: the user must admit that the opponent has made better ramen than they have, or they must refuse to eat the "ramen" in front of them. Fist of STOP *'Japanese Name': STOP真拳; STOP Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of STOP *'Users': Nenchaku *'Description': The user immobilzes his enemies using tape or force-feeds them it to cause them to melt. Fist of Skulls *'Japanese Name': ドクロ真拳; Dokuro Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Skulls *'Users': Dark Yasha *'Description': The user controls all forms of bone, even the ones inside of his opponents. Fist of Surgery *'Japanese Name': 手術（オペ）真拳; Teope Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users':Byakkyō *'Description': The user controls all sorts of surgical equiptment, mainly scapels, to slice open his foes. Through the usage of cursed dolls implanted in the users body, the user can cut his opponents from afar by cutting the dolls. Fist of the Foot Soles *'Japanese Name': 足の裏真拳; Arashi no Ura Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Hydrate, Landmine Dandy *'Description': The user attacks through many foot-oriented moves, mainly through the horrible odor of his feet. Fist of the Disk *'Japanese Name': 円盤真拳; Emban Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Landmine Dandy *'Description': The user spins his flat body into his enemies. Fist of Sentai *'Japanese Name': 戦隊真拳; Sentai Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bibi-bi Dokkyun Suicide Corp *'Description': Through the means of teamwork, the users attacks any oncoming opponents either in battle or in their Takoyaki entrance fight. Fist of Particles *'Japanese Name': 微粒子真拳; Biryūshi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Fine *'Description': The user controls particles, enabling him to create or destroy virtually anything. Fist of the Cute Girl *'Japanese Name': モエモエ真拳; Moemoe Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Red K and Blue D, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character) *'Description': The users (usually girls) lure their opponents in with their extreme cuteness, and then beat them up with brass knuckles. Fist of Yes Sir *'Japanese Name': イエッサー真拳; Lessa Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Captain Lunac *'Description': The user commands tiny solider-like fairies to attack his enemies. Fist of Assasination *'Japanese Name': 暗殺真拳; Ansatsu Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bird of Paradise *'Description': This technique enables it's user to kill his opponents with extreme swiftness. Fist of Restraint *'Japanese Name': 束縛真拳; Sokubaku Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Extremely Healthyman *'Description': The users opponents become just as restrained as the user is. Fist of Buhittone *'Japanese Name': ブヒっとね真拳; Buhittone Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Wasabeef Carl *'Description': The user creates a countdown. When it reaches zero, a small, useless creature is released from the users face. Fist of the Angel *'Japanese Name': エンジェル真拳; Angel Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Shil the Descendant Angel *'Description': The user releases feathers at his opponents. Fist of Beep Beep *'Japanese Name': しゃちほこ真拳; Peropero Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Hell Dolphin *'Description': The user releases sonar, like a dolphin does. Fist of Shigekily *'Japanese Name': シゲキ的真拳; Shigekiteki Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Shigeki X (Human form) *'Description': The user wields two large blades, which he uses to carve an "X" into his enemies. This shinken also allows the user to trap his enemies in an "X" shaped dimension, where they absorb the true power of the Shigeki. Fist of Seafood *'Japanese Name': 海の幸真拳; Umi no Sachi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': 12th District General *'Description': The user throws pieces of Seafood at his opponents. Fist of the Hair Hunt *'Japanese Name': 毛狩り真拳; Kegari Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi *'Description': Multiple hands appear, and begin to swipe at the opponents hair. This technique is extremely lethal to Hair Kingdom civilians. Shinsetsu Shinken This is a complete list of Shinken that appeared in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo. Fist of the Undead *'Japanese Name': アンデッド真拳; Andetsudo Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Yokohama Joe *'Description': The user commands the undead. Fist of the Wobbly Tounge *'Japanese Name': ペロペロ真拳; Lerolero Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Yononaka Namero *'Description': The user lashes out at the enemy using his stretchy tounge (for some odd reason, the user will often have his eyes crossed when attacking). Fist of SCOOP *'Japanese Name': *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': SCOOP *'Description': The user uses a camera to spy on anyone in the world. Fist of Bread *'Japanese Name': パン真拳; Pan Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Plain Bread-chan *'Description': The user controls all forms of bread, from bread slices to crumbs. Fist of the Baby *'Japanese Name': ベビー真拳; Bebi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Babuu *'Description': The user acts just like an infant. The user also controls baby toys, such as rattles and dolls. Fist of the Demon *'Japanese Name': 悪魔真拳; Akuma Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Porusutoroi *'Description': The user is granted many demonic abilities, including the ability to turn into a demon. Fist of Shachihoko *'Japanese Name': しゃちほこ真拳; Shachihoko Shinken *'Dub Name': None as of yet *'Users': Nagoya Brothers *'Description': The users control many "Shachihoko" (鯱) statues, to use as weapons. Fist of Lovely Magic *'Japanese Name': ラブリーマジカル真拳; Raburi Majikaru Shinken *'Dub Name': None as of yet *'Users': Pokomi *'Description': The user controls magic, in an obvious pun on the "magical girl" genre. Fist of the Emporer *'Japanese Name': 帝王真拳; Teiou Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Yononaka Namero *'Description': The user inherits many one-shot kill moves, based solely upon aura. Fist of Brain Circuit Transmission *'Japanese Name': 脳伝達回路真拳; Nō Dentatsu Kairo Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Jobus *'Description': The user controls book pages. This technique is mostly used as a teleportation skill. Fist of the Hilarious Comedian *'Japanese Name': 爆笑漫才真拳; Bakushō Manzai Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Hīragi *'Description': This shinken goes hand in hand with Hajike; the user creates bizarre situations with the shinken, which are responded to with Hajike actions. Fist of Desired Toys *'Japanese Name': なつかしTOY真拳; Toy Natsukashi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Master JOY *'Description': The user attacks his opponents with toys. Fist of Dice Gambling *'Japanese Name': サイコロ博打真拳; Saikoro Bakuchi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Princess Chinchiro *'Description': A Bakuchi (Gambling) arena is summoned. The user attempts to get the dice to create a specific combination; if successful the enemy is tortured, but if wrong, the user loses. Fist of the Muddled Ninja *'Japanese Name': ドロロン忍者真拳; Dororon Ninja Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Usui *'Description': The user preforms stereotypical ninja attacks (Shuriken, summons, katana, etc.) Fist of Hell Judgement *'Japanese Name': 地獄裁判真拳; Jigoku Saiban Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': GURA-san the punisher *'Description': The user calls upon demonic forces, and even actual demons, to mercilessly punish his enemies. The user can also turn his opponents powers against them. Usage of this technique mostly revolves in around a large jagged sword that the user carries. Fist of Animal MIX *'Japanese Name': アニマルMIX真拳; Animaru MIX Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Shiryuen Kamara *'Description': The user is granted the ability to fuse animals and technology together. The user can also use this technique upon himself. Fist of the Icy Straight Man *'Japanese Name': 氷のツッコミ真拳; Koori no Tsukkomi Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Jatī *'Description': The user forces others into bizarre situations, in order to remain the "straight man". This technique also lets the user attack with ice related moves. Fist of the Black Nose Hair *'Japanese Name': ブラック鼻毛真拳; Burakku Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Black Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *'Description': A darker version of the Fist of the Nosehair. Fusion Shinken Occasionally, due to a unique blend of shinken, a new shinken is created in a fusion character. Fist of the Eyelash *'Japanese Name': マツ毛真拳; Matsuge Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of the Eyelash *'Users':Bobopatchnosuke *'Description': A shinken only demonstrated by the fusion, Bobopatchnosuke. This shinken allows him to stretch out his eyelashes, and whip his foes with them. Fist of Hajike *'Japanese Name': ハジケ真拳; Hajike Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users':Papapa-pa Pa-papatch *'Description': The perfect blend between Hajike and Shinken. The user preforms bizzare, hajike-esque attacks, while maintaining a serious (if not sane) composure. Fist of the Ultimate Nose Hair *'Japanese Name': 究極鼻毛真拳; Kyūkyoku Hanage Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Gemini Bo-bobo (a fustion between Black Bo-bobo and Bo-bobo *'Description': The most powerfull version of Fist of the Nosehair. The user unleashes four nose hairs at once, instead of just two. Yamiken These Shinken are evil, and exclusive only to the "Dark Realm". However, rather than be called Shinken (True Fist), these techniques are called Yamiken (Dark Fist). The main difference between the two is that Yamiken users have the ability to fuse with their own power, in order to assume stronger, more darker form! Dark Fist of the Sword *'Japanese Name': ソード闇拳; Sword Yamiken *'Dub Names': Dark Fist of the Sword *'Users': Halon Oni *'Description': The user can produce swords from thin air. Dark Fist of Three Sacks *'Japanese Name': 3袋闇真拳; Sanbukuro Yamiken *'Dub Names': Dark Fist of Three Sacks *'Users': The Three Sacks *'Description': The users must be three sacks. This ability enables the users to pull random objects/attacks from their bodies. Dark Fist of the Eyeballs *'Japanese Name': 三つ目闇拳; Mitsune Yamiken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': Crimson *'Description': The user can produce eyeballs from nowhere, and can manipulate his own eyeballs. Dark Fist of Sexy *'Japanese Name': お色気闇拳; Oiroke Yamiken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': LOVE *'Description': The user, dressed as a dominatrix, blows kisses at and smooches the opponent. The user can also attack with a whip (a part of her dominatrix costume). Unofficial Shinken These "fists" are lesser known techniques that have yet to be recognized as Shinken. Fist of Hajike *'Japanese Name': ハジケ真拳; Hajike Shinken *'Dub Names': Fist of Wiggin *'Users': Don Patch *'Description': Fist of Brothers *'Japanese Name': 兄弟奥義; Kyodai Ōgi *'Dub Names': Fist of Brothers *'Users': Three Prison-Murderer Brothers *'Description': The users (three brothers) work together, and function as one unit. Fist of Fangs *'Japanese Name': *'Dub Names': Fist of Fangs *'Users': Chisuisui *'Description': Chisuisui bites his opponent with his fangs and drinks their blood. Fist of Ancients *'Japanese Name': *'Dub Names': Fist of Ancients *'Users': Three Thousand Years *'Description': Summons bowls of ramen to use as weapons and shields. Not to be confused with Menma's Fist of Ramen. Fist of the Black Chain *'Japanese Name': ブラックチェーン真拳; Burakku Tixeen Shinken *'Dub Names': None as of yet *'Users': JeiL *'Description': Category:Lists